


What's Mine?

by RaEzLaTz08



Category: Fifth Harmony (Band)
Genre: F/F, Twisted and Fluffy Feelings
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-12
Updated: 2017-02-12
Packaged: 2018-09-23 18:47:48
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,368
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9671420
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RaEzLaTz08/pseuds/RaEzLaTz08
Summary: I saw a quote and that got me inspired





	

**_ Lauren Jauregui caught kissing another woman. Where was Camila Cabello? _ **

_Things don't look sunny in the paradise of Camila and Lauren as the pop sensation was seen kissing another woman whose name is believed to be Lucy Vives._

_A source close to Jauregui states "Camila is too bossy and pushy. Lauren is a free minded person and Lucy gets her more than Camila ever did." The source also confirmed that the couple have a lot of problems in the past and there have been alot of arguments between them recently._

_"Camila is jealous and possessive. Lucy has been with Lauren through thick and thin, since they are best friends since forever, so it was natural for them to become close and become lovers" the source added._

_The couple recently went on a vacation trip to Bora bora and the source stated that it was a trip to mend their relationship. But now by the looks of it, it seems that it was waste to even reconcile._

__

_However, there was another source close to the couple who stated that Lauren and Camila are still pretty much still in love. "Camila and Lauren recently announced that they are getting married on the 14th of February this year, since they are expecting their first child together. So its a bit ridiculous if you think they fight alot." The source also stated that the soon to be wed couple can't keep their hands to themselves as they are do in love with each other that there isn't a space for a third person to interfere in their relationship._

__

_So does that mean that they are calling off their wedding? Comment below and let us know your thoughts. Do you think Lauren is cheating on Camila? Do you believe that Camren is actually over? Or is it just another PR stunt?_  
\---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
_***crash***_

"Camila that was a freaking expensive vase!...Now, Camila for the love of god, put that bunny rabbit ornament down. That's a gift from my..." Lauren ducked down as the bunny rabbit ornament sailed past her head, missed by an inch hitting the wall "Damn it Cabello"

"I DON'T CARE LAUREN!!! I DON'T CARE ABOUT THAT STUPID, UGLY VASE...I DON'T CARE ABOUT THE DAMN BUNNY RABBIT ORNATMENT! ALL I REALLY CARE ABOUT IS WHAT IS GOING ON BETWEEN YOU AND THAT WITCH?!" Camila yelled at the green eyed girl

"Camz, your being ridiculous. Lucy is my childhood friend. Nothing more, nothing less" Lauren tried to reason

"Oh really?" Camila gritted her teeth. Angry clearly shown by the way her nerves were popping out as she stomped towards the glass coffee table, reaching down for her phone, then furiously typing away "Care to explain this than?" As she shoved her electronic device directly on her soon to be wife's face.

Lauren sighed loudly as she pinched the bridge of her nose. She clearly knows she messed up and she did tell her publicist to inform Camila about this little stunt. Now she knows she can't escape the fury of Camila Cabello...let alone a pregnant Camila.

The thing was, Lucy was an uprising actress and Lauren was an established pop sensation. Lucy's manager somehow convinced Lauren to 'act out' in order to give the rising star some attention.

At first Lauren refused to do so but her publicist and Lucy somewhat convinced her and now here she is, 12 o'clock in the morning, having a heated argument with the love of her life.

"Baby it was-" Lauren started to reply calmly

"Shut up! I don't wanna hear any lies from you" Camila stated as she faced the other way since she didn't even want to face Lauren

Great, first Camila wanted an explanation and then she doesn't even want to listen to the explanation. Psh, women...so confusing. Lauren thought to herself

"But you were the one who asked for the damn explanation" Lauren yelled back

Camila turned back around and grabbed some cushions and aimed it towards Lauren

 _Jesus where the hell does she get stuffs to throw at me_. Lauren thought

"Cause i know you will effing lie to me. You kissed her, end of story" the browned eyed girl yelled and threw cushions at the green eyed girl

"But it was a damn publicity stunt!"the raven haired girl yelled at the cuban-mexican " chill the eff up Camila"

"Oh, so kissing another girl for publicity is now your thing aye?! So you will kiss any girl to be popular. Geez atleast come up with a better lie" Camila was fuming in anger as tears started to make its way down her eyes

"Camila your not making any sense." Lauren said calmly 

"You know what, if your going to go and start being your old self. Atleast have the balls to break up with me." Camila said 

"Camz im not gonna break up with you. I LOVE YOU GOD DAMN IT!" Lauren yelled back at Camila while approaching her

"Oh really? Cause IT SURE DIDN'T LOOK LIKE IT WHEN YOUR TONGUE WAS IN LUCY'S THROAT!" Camila came face to face with the green eyed girl

"And i told you that it was just a publicity stunt" Lauren sighed out loud. "And would you please relax Mi amor. Its unhealthy for our unborn child" she continued patiently 

"I don't care!" Camila said "I just...I just..." Camila broke down in tears 

"Camz..." Lauren went towards Camila to embrace her but Camila walked away

"I can't believe you did that Lauren...How could you?" Camila got out in between sobs

"Hey baby, listen to me. It was just a publicity stunt. Just like when way back when the management told you to date Shawn. That's-" Lauren was cut off

"THAT WAS A DIFFERENT CASE!" Camila defended

"HOW SO? You kissed him, you held hands...hack, YOU EVEN WENT ON DATES WITH HIM!" now it was Lauren's turn to be furious

"I thought you were okay with it" Camila said in a small voice

"Ha.ha...like hell yeah i was" Lauren said sarcastically as she pushed her hair back. "You didn't care what I had to say. You just said yes and the next thing I knew was that your manager was explaining your ish. Who knows if you two had sle-" Lauren said but was met with a slap

Lauren was stunned when Camila slapped her face but deep down she knows that she was wrong

"Camz im-" Lauren tried

"GET OUT!" Camila said not blinking an eye "Get out, and take what's your's" 

Camila faced the wall, not looking at Lauren at all. The green eyed girl stood there and just looked at the petite woman with a slight baby bump for a while before making a move. 

Lauren went to the closet, she took out her black leather jacket, her wallet, keys and.....

"Lauren, what are you doing?! Put me down!" Camila shouted as Lauren picked her up bridal style and started to head out the door

"Shut up will you. You said I can take what's mine right. So im taking what's mine" Lauren said in all seriousness while looking infront

"Lolo..." Camila said as she looked at the love of her life adoringly "Im-"

"Im sorry Camila. I should have told you about this publicity stunt. It was my fault. But trust me baby...I love you and our baby so much, and no one can come between us" Lauren said sincerely

"I love you too Lolo. Im sorry I yelled at you" Camila said as she buried her head on Lauren's neck. She opened her eyes to notice that there was a red mark on Lauren's neck which was caused by the pieces of glass.

But Lauren didn't care, cause what she held in her arms was something which is her's

_She is mine and I am her's forever and always_

**\-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

**_A/N: So i had this idea stuck on my brain for quite a while now. So here it is. Actually this was inspired by a meme that i saw a few weeks back and i found it quite cute._ **

**_If you have any suggestions feel free to tell me_ **

**_till next time_ **

**_~Raez~_**  

 

  
  
  



End file.
